And we countdown
by McGwee
Summary: A nights pondering from one fading lover to another. Thoughts to words to actions. NaruSasu with hints of NaruNeji.


_**10**_

And we spit venom in each others faces, all the fire and poison of a day's hassle and conflict. Our words burn each other, robbing each other of our faith in each other, our love for one another. He points his finger and jabs painfully at my side. I slap his hand away, leaving burns behind. He shouts louder still, water gathering in his eyes. I know he's breaking, but my pride refuses to let him win... I never did.

_**9**_

And we channel our words into feelings, flesh against flesh. How my body yearns for a lovely touch, but there is no love in punch. Fist to jaw, blood dripping, released from its imprisonment in the flesh, running freely from here to their. Tears merge with crimson and are lost to the surge. We see nothing beyond our fury and red that stains our eyes.

_**8**_

And we fall to our knees, knowing that our anger has faded into nothingness. We stare at the pain caused by one another, we wish for nothing more then a moment's reprieve, to stop everything and empty our souls of everything that urged us into our rage. We see our faults and cry for the blood on one another, hoping to awake from this cruel dream.

_**7**_

And we remember the promises we made to each other, to love, to respect and to understand each other. To hold one another softly, to touch lips only in signs of the purest love. When did we forget these things? When did our soft touches cause one another to bruise and bleed? When did your kisses change from pure desire to rushed and undiluted lust? When did we forget the simple joys of an innocent love?

_**6**_

And we turn to one another to say sorry, tears promising to wash away our sins once more. We hold one another in our arms and whisper promises that be remembered another night past this moment. We tell each other that we won't hurt one another; yet, we both know that once this nights magic is spent and done, anger will once again consume us, and remind us of the crimson beast and our imprisoned life.

_**5**_

And we kiss one another, trying to remind one another of the peaceful love long past, lust consuming us once again. We know this will solve nothing but one night's issues, soon to be forgotten amongst memories that are fated to fade into nothingness, a sadder fate them we shall ever know.

_**4**_

And we turn kisses into passion, and our clothing is no longer apart of our flesh, just a pile on the floor, forgotten for the moment. We touch one another in places that we knew would cause each other to see the heavens with but a touch. But I'd be lying if I said that the heavens weren't as bright or as easy to see as I did once upon a time ago. I'd be lying if I said he didn't feel it either, I could tell this from the looks he shared with the Hyuuga, and I knew they'd seen one another more then once, outside of sparring and inside the sheets. But I'm too proud to admit that I couldn't love him the way he needed it, and he too proud to tell me so.

_**3**_

And we lay in each others arms, breathing in each others scent hoping it would make everything go away, that we would learn to truly love. But this is a lie, one we both know too well. He can't trust me, for I've betrayed him before. He says he forgives me, but that's a lie. I know, I understand. I can't love, for my anger and pain still burn, leaving me scared to truly love again. Last time I did, and they fell, and only my hate to remind me that they once lived. But for now, we'll hope that this night is different, but we know better.

_**2**_

And we awake in beside one another, the moon long forgotten in the sun's glory. A new day to bring new hope, a new hope to die upon a new night. We tell each other to be careful, because any day could be our last. But I know this is another day in which he'll run into another's arms. I know the Hyuuga will hold him close and whisper the same things we once told one another in a past life.

_**1**_

And we know that once we see one another, we will once again cause each other to cry and bleed. We will pretend to once again renew our love and then we shall once again repeat these things in till our pride fades...

_**0**_

And we countdown

-End-

Wow, it took me in till number 4 to decide on a paring for this. I settled for NaruSasu with a hint of NaruNeji.

Stick and stone will break your bones, but flames will lead to your demise.

Good day!


End file.
